campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 2
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 2 ''(Praise) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note: '''To those of you who have skipped Chapter 1, I am happy to tell you that this chapter is much better than its prequel. The real story starts here. ---- '''Praise plummets down the same dark tunnel, '''as he had seen in every dream for the last few months... He falls down countless feet, and the darkness seems to be getting stronger... And as he sinks, he spots a black whirlwind in the distance down below. The whirlwind sems to suck him closer... and he cannot fly away from it or try to fall away... And then, the cold dark voice booms into his mind, controlling his every sense..... It speaks a new prophecy, sending a shiver down Praise's spine: '"Into the dark pit you shall fall,' '''And shall access incredible power,' To make the ancient entity whole, From whom the strongest gods cower." ................... Praise bursts awake on his bed, rubbing his head. He reaches to the table next to his bed, and takes out his journal. He takes his pen and writes down on a new page: "Today's new prophecy," he writes. "Into the dark pit you shall fall, and shall access incredible power, to make the ancient entity whole, from whom the strongest gods cower." He labels the page, "Prophecy #56", then closes the journal. He sighs, getting off his huge master bed. The skeletal soldier servant, Mors, materializes from the ground and greets him. "Good morning, my prince." "Good morning, Mors." He walks out of the huge decorated room, into the bathroom. He splashes water onto his face, and takes his tooth brush. He quickly makes his teeth as usual, and walks down the hallway out of his room, into the stairway. He walks down the huge stairway, towards the dining table. "Good morning, birthday boy!" his mother, carrying a pan, having already cooked breakfast with three other skeletal warrior servants, greets him with a warm smile. "Did you sleep tight?" He smiles at her, but soon the smile fades. "No. There's a new prophecy." "Oh. Don't these dreams even stop on the day of your thirteenth birthday?" she reassuringly frowns. "Its okay." he grabs a toast bread from a dish, and, still standing up near the table, eats it. "I'm going to the pavilion. Tell Letos to send me a cup of tea." She nods, and he walks out of the dining room. He walks into his huge pavilion stone garden underground. Fire blazes on torches all around the center, and he sits down in the middle, in the empty pillow. He closes his eyes, slamming his fists into each other, fixing his legs atop each other. He begins to meditate. ................... He opens his eyes on a glowing red shore, with a blue ocean spread before him, and the sky high above, the sun in its glorious middle. "Praise." comes a sweet, sincere female voice. He smiles, and stands up, bowing. "I was awaiting your call, my lady. I beg you to grant me your wisdom." "I fear I cannot give thou a clear answer... However, I can give thou a hint..." "Yes, my lady. Please." A figure of smokey light forms in front of him. "Into the green haven you must walk, In a place beyond your naked sight. The grandsons of time you must stalk, For the only solution is total blight." Praise stares in confusion, as the figure fades. "Thou must go now. I can not keep thou in this realm any longer." the voice quickly speaks to Praise, highering his confusion. "Farewells." ................... Praise opens his eyes, back in the pavilion, as the skeletal soldier servant Letos comes in with a cup of tea. "Letos. I beg your pardon. I must go now." he apologizes, getting up, undusting himself and runs off. He runs to his room in a high speed, and takes his journal. He rushes back to the dining room at high speed. "Mother!" he yells to his mother, running to her and writes quickly as he says. "Into the green haven you must walk, In a plaze beyong your naked sight. The grandsons of time you must stalk, for the only solution is total blight." She looks into the paper, analyzing it. She then sighs sadly. "What is it? Did you understand the answer?" She sighs. "I fear I did." she says. "Green haven. Praise, you must go to a place neither I nor your father ever wanted you to go to. You are going with the rest of your cousins' kinsmen. I fear I must send you to Camp Half-Blood." ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Ahmad15 Category:Chapters Category:Fanon Category:Unexpected (series)